Painful love
by WhisperedLovee
Summary: This fanfic is about my favorite PLL couple. Although it's never been an actual couple, there's lots of people hoping it will be. I'm very excited to see how their relationship goes, and I'm hoping they get together.


Wren hesitantly pulled out his phone and dialed the number of the Hastings household. As he brought the phone up to his ear, he was half hoping Melissa would answer, because he wanted to see how she was doing after the funeral, and half hoping Spencer would answer, because he wanted desperately to hear her beautiful, calming voice.

Spencer was sitting on her bed, expecting her daily phone call from Hanna to talk about what outfit she should wear to go out that night with Mona. As expected, the phone rang. No one else went to answer the phone because, just like Spencer, they guessed it was Hanna.

She walked downstairs, and heard it ring three more times on the way down. "Could no one else get that? It's rude to let a phone ring."

Melissa gave her a dirty look and looked away quickly, and Spencer rolled her eyes at her.

Mr. Hastings handed his daughter the phone, oblivious to who was calling. "Hello?" Spencer said, in an exasperated tone of voice. She didn't like her daily phone call.

Wren shifted uncomfortably in his seat and decided to stand up. "Spencer, it's Wren. I was just calling to see how everything is going with your family. Is everyone okay?" He said, disappointed because that's not what he wanted to say to her.

Spencer put her hand over the mic and explained that Hanna was having a crisis, then ran upstairs to her room and shut the door. "Melissa's still pretty upset. I've gotten over the whole thing. He's dead. That's all there is to it." She said, mentally noting that this is the first lie she's ever told him. There's a lot more to it than she can admit.

Wren just grunted as a response and the line was quiet for a moment until he spoke up again. "I've wanted to see you since it happened. But I haven't figured out how... I don't want Melissa to find out and make her more upset. But I don't think I can go another day constantly thinking about you and not being able to talk to you." He admitted, getting it out of his system.

Spencer was stunned and oddly excited about this revelation. She immedeately thought of Toby. What would he think if Spencer went out with Wren? The only thing she was sure of was that her feelings for Toby were no competition for the way she's feeling right now.

Spencer's silence spoke to Wren as a "no". He felt like a complete idiot for saying everything he'd just spilled out to Spencer. But he couldn't take it back. "Spencer...?" was all he could muster.

Spencer shook herself out of her thoughts and replied to him automatically. "Um.. Yeah, sure I'd love to." Suddenly feeling a little guilty. Wren didn't know about Toby. And if he did, he obviously didn't think of it. This worried Spencer. She knew that if something happened with Wren, she wouldn't be able to stop herself. Her attraction to him was too strong to ignore.

Wren smiled to himself, and simply said "That would be amazing. How about we meet tomorrow, outside the hospital? My shift ends at about 9:00." He realized that it might be a little late and with everything going on, maybe she wouldn't be able to be out so late without an explanation to her parents. This thought bounced in his head for a moment before he said "Unless you want to meet at another time, that's fine too."

Spencer quickly bounced out of her cone of silence. "No, no. That's perfect. I'll meet you at the hospital at 9 sharp." Even she could hear the excitement in her voice. She didn't want to seem too eager, but this was perfect. Again, she thought of Toby. What is she thinking? The guilt has consumed her.

"Great. Well, I've got to go but I'll see you later." He smiled to himself and waited for Spencer to hang up the phone before he lowered the phone and hit END with his thumb. They both sat in th same positions as when they were on the phone, smiling at the thought of them finally being able to be with eachother without drama surrounding them.


End file.
